


The Importance of Spell-Check

by ZombieBabs



Series: TBTP Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Strand gets a strange text from Alex.</p><p>*Edited 7.20.2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Spell-Check

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic based on [this](http://buckybabs.tumblr.com/post/133931837702/the-wonderful-jinx-mmmsteak) post on tumblr.

Strand's phone buzzes somewhere in the organized chaos of his desk. He has to check under several books to find it and when he does, his heart nearly stops.

The screen shows a text from Alex. The preview screen reads, _Fuck you!_

His fingers are not trembling as he swipes at the screen. He is absolutely calm as he inputs his passcode. And when he reads the text again, there, at the bottom of the conversation--which until then had been a pleasant request for more information about one of his cases--he almost wishes he had just thrown the damn phone away.

_Fuck you!_

He can’t remember what he might have done. His whole mind is a blank of panic. Had he said anything condescending in the last few days? He curses. Of course he has, but what, specifically, did he say to Alex?

He curses again.

Strand presses the call button and waits while the phone rings with his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Her voice is surprisingly cheerful when she picks up. “Hello?”

“I’d like to apologize,” he says, forgoing any pleasantries. 

A pause. “For what?”

“I’m unsure,” he says, panic quickly turning into an agonizing cocktail of anxiety and confusion. “Your text made it very clear that I had done something wrong. I’d like to apologize--”

“Wait, wait, Dr. Strand,” Alex cuts him off. “What text? Wait a second.”

A shuffling sound crackles in his ear as Alex does something to it. Then, there is a distant “Oh my God!” and more shuffling.

“Richard," Alex says, "oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

Strand blinks. “I don’t understand.” 

“I was using the microphone to dictate the text while I was busy with something else. It should have said ‘thank you’ not-–oh my God. How did it get from that to--to _that_?”

Something like relief washes through him. He sinks back into his chair. “It’s no problem.”

“Seriously, I have no idea how this would happen. I just wanted to thank you for sending over those documents. You have no idea how helpful they have been. Let me make it up to you. Coffee? My treat?”

Strand smiles, even as his heart beats faster for another reason entirely. “All right. I’ll pick you up.”

“That would be great," she says. The smile is audible in her voice. "I’ll be ready in five minutes. See you then!”

Strand gathers his coat and his keys. Before he leaves, he deletes the text. Just looking at it is enough to start his heart pounding with ‘what if’ scenarios. Better to just be grateful that he hasn't done anything to upset her. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 7.20.17


End file.
